zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Death Mountain
is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. A huge mountain or mountain range that is typically the highest geographical point of Hyrule, Death Mountain has become synonymous with the series, and serves as the homeland of the proud Goron race in certain games. Occasionally, entry to Death Mountain is restricted; one must receive permission from the Royal Family of Hyrule to enter the mighty mountain. It is generally believed that the name Death Mountain is used for many different mountains in the series, but because some of its appearances share certain geographical or topographical similarities, some Death Mountains are believed to be one and the same. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Death Mountain is a huge mountain range found in northern Hyrule. Inside the mountain itself is found Ganon's stronghold, Level 9, which can be accessed by bombing a portion of Spectacle Rock in extreme northwest Hyrule, if Link has recovered all the Triforce Shards. Level 6 is also located on Death Mountain. Death Mountain is inhabited by Tektites, Lynels, and Boulders. There is a lake on the east end which flows into a waterfall, which in turns flows into a river that runs into Lake Hylia. The Lost Hills are located directly east of Death Mountain. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Death Mountain is found in southwestern Hyrule. This mountain range is home to a maze-like network of caves full of ravenous enemies that Link has to pass through. Link can find the Hammer deep inside. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Death Mountain is found in northwestern Hyrule and is home to three of the game's dungeons: Tower of Hera in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower and Turtle Rock in the Dark World. The mountain is inhabited by Tektites, Lynels, and Boulders. There is an Old Man living on Death Mountain as well. Traditionally, one needs the King's permission to enter the mountain, but the good king has been dethroned by Agahnim. In order to enter Death Mountain in the Light World, a huge stone that blocks the entryway must be lifted with the Power Glove. In the northwestern area of the mountain is Spectacle Rock. Though no lake is actually seen on Death Mountain itself, there is a waterfall in the northeastern corner of Hyrule which, judging from its position, most likely comes from a body of water on Death Mountain. The waterfall flows into a river which flows into Lake Hylia. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The volcanic Death Mountain is located in the far northeast reaches of Hyrule. Most of the exterior mountain area is known as the Death Mountain Trail. The Fire Temple, the second dungeon in the future Hyrule, is located inside the Death Mountain Crater at the very top of the mountain. The Gorons also live on Death Mountain, inside a four-story cave network with called Goron City. All their rock supply comes from Dodongo's Cavern, which in the time of the invasion of Ganondorf has been overrun by Dodongos and their leader, King Dodongo. Like nearly all incarnations of Death Mountain, this one is inhabited by Tektites and Boulders (though the Lynels appear to be missing). The smoky clouds that always surround the peak of Death Mountain reflect the state of the mountain: when the clouds are white, all is at peace; when the clouds turn a nasty red, the mountain is facing perilous times. ]] Outside the Goron City barrier, Death Mountain can be climbed but it sporadically erupts, tossing out a barrage of rocks with it. A Great Fairy Fountain is hidden at the top of Death Mountain; the Great Fairy there grants Link the ability to use magic. Inside the Death Mountain Crater there is a second Great Fairy who can enhance Link's Magic Meter. Directly outside the mountaintop entrance to the Death Mountain Crater can be found the humongous Goron Biggoron, a master swordsmith who plays a part in the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword, the most powerful sword in the game. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Death Mountain is located directly north of Hyrule Castle. It is the third level of the game, and it contains three stages: Death Mountain Foothills, The Mountain Path, and the Tower of Flames. As in other levels, Tingle's Tower will appear in multi-player mode. In a single-player game, Tingle will occasionally appear in an attempt to collect Force Gems. After Link has completed all three stages and defeated the Dodongos, the Green Maiden is rescued. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Death Mountain is located in the far east of Hyrule (West in the Wii version), in the Eldin Province. The highest point in all of Hyrule, it is home to the Goron race. The Death Mountain trails are only passable with the help of the other Gorons, being this is the only way to get to the very top of the mountain. Death Mountain has a hot spring along with a small shop run by a Goron. Link uses a huge volcanic rock found in the area to unfreeze Zora's Domain. Inside Death Mountain is a large, complex mining system known as the Goron Mines, which is filled to the brim with steam and lava. Death Mountain is accessible by a trail from Kakariko Village. The music that plays in the Death Mountain area is a re-instrumentalization of the Goron City theme from ''Ocarina of Time. Kodai no Sekiban Death Mountain is the location of the "untranslatable slab" (no known official name) in the Light World, and Ganon's Tower in the Dark World. Theories The Legend of Zelda/''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Zelda II is the direct sequel to The Legend of Zelda, and the region of Hyrule explored in the former is generally believed to be an area north of the Overworld in The Legend of Zelda. In The Legend of Zelda, Death Mountain is located in the far north-western corner of Hyrule — in Zelda II, Death Mountain is located in the far south-western corner of the world map, which may suggest that the area explored in Zelda II is indeed a northern area of Hyrule not accessible in The Legend of Zelda. Dragon Roost Island It is believed that Dragon Roost Island, an island in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, is Death Mountain. Prior to the events of The Wind Waker, most of Hyrule was flooded and buried at the bottom of what came to be known as the Great Sea. However, the tall Death Mountain managed to stay above water. Gorons have long since left their traditional dwelling, disguising themselves as Goron Merchants. Instead, the Rito race, a race believed to be descendants of the Zora, live here in dwellings cut into the mountain. The first dungeon, Dragon Roost Cavern, is believed to be Dodongo's Cavern. Dragon Roost Island is not an active volcano like Death Mountain, but there is a small volcano directly south of it called Fire Mountain. Gallery File:Death Mountain (Light World).png|Death Mountain in the Light World in A Link to the Past File:Death Mountain (Dark World).png|Death Mountain as it appears in the Dark World in A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations